


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by thiscanbegin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscanbegin/pseuds/thiscanbegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is coaxed out of her hiding spot at a party by a beautiful stranger who wants to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Korrasmai fic that's actually been posted. I've another AU that I've been writing for a while that I plan to post once it's finished, possibly as a potential series. It's inspired by the song "Shut Up And Dance" by Walk The Moon.

Korra shifted uncomfortably in her corner hiding place as the party raged around her. She wasn’t anti-social, far from it actually. She just didn’t like big crowds in small spaces and nothing was smaller than her best friend Bolin's apartment. It was barely big enough for him and his girlfriend, Opal, but somehow he had managed to get more than a few dozen people crammed into it for this get together.

By some miracle, Korra had been able to find a small corner of the living room where no one conjugated and staked her claim the second she was able to. Nearly the entire party had gone by without her moving from her little nook and nothing was going to change that.

“Hey, you look like you could use a drink.” A voice said close to her ear, to be heard over the loud music, as a cold beer was offered. Korra turned her head to see who had spoken and her heart nearly stopped beating when she locked onto a pair of the most amazing emerald eyes she had ever seen.

“Th-thanks,” Korra stammered momentarily before she accepted the offered drink.

“No problem. I noticed you've been standing here for a while and it seemed like you didn't want to risk losing your spot, so I thought I’d bring you something so you wouldn't have to. I’m Asami by the way.” The name clicked immediately in Korra’s brain. Asami was a friend of Opal’s. They had known each other for years through their parents businesses but lost contact, and only recently got back in touch when Opal moved to Republic City a few months ago.

“Right. I'm Korra. Opal has told me about you.” The blush that dotted Asami’s perfect porcelain skin made Korra’s heart flutter.

“Good things, I hope?” The heiress teased while tucking a lock of her curly raven hair behind her ear.

“Well, she did tell us about that time you took apart her brother’s scrap metal art to make a working go-cart.” Korra replied. As Asami’s blush deepened, Korra was sure her heart would stop beating entirely. She had had crushes on other girls before, but never like this and certainly never after just meeting them.

“Oh, no. Did she really?” Korra nodded. “Well, in my defense it was a terrible waste of good metal. I liberated it.”

“Trust me, I've seen some of his “art” and a metal toilet would be a better use for the material.” Korra assured the heiress with a laugh. She was in the middle of taking a drink of her beer and nearly choked on the liquid when Asami squealed loudly as the song changed on the stereo.

“Oh! I love this song! Dance?”

“Dance?” Korra repeated slowly.

“Yes.”

“Dance? With you?” Asami rolled her eyes.

“Yes. Dance with me.” The heiress replied with a brilliant smile. She didn't give Korra a chance to question the request again as she took the other girl’s beer from her and set it down with her own on a nearby table, before taking both of Korra’s hands in hers.

“Well, almost nothing,” Korra muttered to herself as her back left the security of the wall she’d been leaning against, as she allowed the taller girl to pull her towards the middle of the room where the other party goers were dancing.

“What was that?” Asami asked. With a smile, Korra just shook her head in reply.

“Nothing,” she replied, loud enough for Asami to hear. “Just something I was thinking about earlier.”

“No more thinking. Just dancing.” Asami ordered, as she wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck. To her pleasant surprise, Korra placed wrapped her arms around her waist.

Thanks to the large crowd of people around them their bodies were forced to press together, which neither girl was willing to admit that they were enjoying as they moved together with the beat of the song.


End file.
